Plastic Smiles
by Buck Tick - Rammstein
Summary: Bonnie loves her new toys, but not all of her new toys love her back. Woody wants to go back to Andy, but how is that possible?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter by: Rammstein.

Bonnie screams with delight, swinging Buzz Lightyear through the air.

"Bam bam, zap!"

Buzz's hard plastic feet knock into Woody's forehead. Then Buzz is tossed over Bonnie's shoulder and lands in the grass.

"Oh no, cowboy!" Bonnie slaps a hand to her mouth, quickly lowering it to snatch Jessie. She holds Jessie under her armpits and marionettes her over to Woody.

"Are you alright, partner?" Bonnie tilts Jesse to look Woody in the eye.

"Be careful Jess." Woody slowly sits up. "The evil robot man tried to get me!"

"Again?" Bonnie's jaw drops dramatically. With help from Bonnie's thumb, Jessie looks around. "Well, shucks, we'd better get outta here!"

Woody stares ahead, his eyes unseeing. He doesn't want to play this way. He'd rather not play at all that be stuck with this girl. _This isn't Andy, _he thinks bitterly. This feels so wrong.

Bonnie lets out a screeching attempt at a horse-neigh, smashing Bullseye up and down in the dirt as she gallops him to where Jessie and Woody lay.

"Good boy, Bucky!" Bonnie grins and pats the toy horse's felt mane with Jessie's thin plastic hand.

She has had her new toys for three months now, and has never gone a day without playing with them. It used to bother her that she couldn't remember all of Andy's toy's names, but she invented her own and soon forgot that she used to care. She barely remembers that Andy gave her the toys. She can't even remember what she played with before she had them.

Suddenly, Buzz's laser goes off. The thin red light flashes out in warning as Buzz swoops down from the sky.

"Get down, Jessie!" Bonnie cries, tackling Jessie with the Woody doll. Woody's hat gets knocked off and drops to the grass.

Bonnie lets go of them and carefully cradles Bullseye, moaning animalistically.

"Oh no, Bucky's been hit!" Bonnie gasps for Jessie.

"Ahhhh, watch out for the robot man!" Bonnie grabs Woody's hand and forces him to point up in the air.

"Woooosh!" Bonnie flings Buzz down and immediately begins pounding into his purple button on the back. Buzz Lightyear uses his karate chop action!

"Ow, ow! Help me!" Jessie is helpless under Buzz's blows, lying uselessly in the grass.

"Jessie!" Bonnie throws Woody into Buzz, his limp arms tangling against Buzz's plastic wings. She rolls them together on the ground.

"Ouch, ow! Take that! Ahh! You'll never take me alive!" Bonnie snarls enthusiastically.

"Bonnie!" Her mother stands on the front porch of their house. "Lunch time!"

Bonnie looks up, her eyes wide. She grins at her mother.

"Okay, mom!" She gets up from her knees and hurries into the house. "Oh, what about my toys?" She asks hesitantly, halfway inside.

Her mother takes her by the arm impatiently. "Oh, they'll be fine. Come on." They go inside and the door shuts behind them.

Woody kicks Buzz in the stomach, so Buzz snaps out of it and gets off of him.

"Sorry, there, Woody," Buzz says cheerfully, his hands resting on his hips. He offers Woody his hand when he noticing him trying to stand, but Woody ignores him.

"I can't take this anymore," Woody growls, stomping across the yard to pick up his hat.

"What are you talking about, Woody?" Jessie asks, crossing her arms. Bullseye nudges into her side, so she wraps her arms around him instead.

"_This." _Woody gestures to the world. "All of it. I'm sick of_ her _touching me. I don't want to be her toy. I'm Andy's toy. Andy's!"

"Woody, we've been through this," Buzz says softly, stepping up to him. "Andy himself gave us to Bonnie. He obviously trusts her with us, and that should be enough for you. It is for me."

"Well, it may be for _you, _but I know for a fact that Andy just gave us away because his mom was forcing him to!" Woody retorts.

"You know for a fact, do you?" Buzz asks sceptically.

"Yes, I do!" Woody spits.

"Woody, come on," Jessie walks over. "Andy loved us, but he had to move on. He's in college now, remember? Adults just don't keep their toys forever. We're made to be played with by _children_, not to be collectables and sit on a dusty shelf for the rest of our lives."

"He was going to take me with him!" Woody reminds her spitefully. "I didn't care if that meant being played with or lying in a box under his bed- as long as I was there for him." He hangs his head and sighs. "I... I can't do this anymore," he says regrettably, looking at Jessie and Buzz in turn.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asks, afraid of the answer.

Woody hesitates, picking at his fingers anxiously.

Buzz gazes at Woody quietly. "You'll never make it back on your own," he says after a moment.

"You're leaving?" Jessie looks at Buzz in horror, then back at Woody.

"I have to, Jessie," Woody says wearily. "I'm not Bonnie's toy. It's not right of her to play with us. It just isn't right."

"But..." Jessie bites her lip. She knows that returning to Andy means she'll be locked away in the attic, possibly never to see the light again."But Bonnie loves us," she says. "_She's _our Andy, now. We can't abandon her."

"I'm sorry, Jessie." Woody makes sure his hat is on straight. "But I can't stay."

Buzz glances at Jessie, then walks up to Woody.

"How are you going to find him?" He asks.

"I don't know yet, Buzz," Woody answers. "But I'm not going to just sit here and be played with by some stranger. I'm not going to give up on Andy."

Buzz looks down as Woody turns to the road to read the street signs. Woody has always been there for me, Buzz thinks sadly. Whenever I needed him, he was there. I can't let him go on his own, but... Jessie... Bonnie... They need me. I... I can't...

"I'll be fine, Buzz," Woody says gently, as if he knows what Buzz is thinking. "Just take care of the others for me."

Buzz stands there, frozen with uncertainty, as Woody walks across the sidewalk and hops off of the curb.

To Buck Tick: Make Buzz stay or go, it's up to you. Maybe even make Woody come back. Do whatever. Good luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Written by Buck Tick

By now, the other toys have gathered in the lawn, all stricken with curiousity and awe. Slinky makes his way over to Jessie and Bullseye, his metal spring twisted, but he tail wagging slowly. "Where's Woody headed off to?" he asks, trying not to sound worried.

Jessie clutches Bulleye, sniffing. "He..." she looks at Slinky, unable to speak. "He's..." She looks over at the other toys, left outside time after time from the forgetful little girl, all crusted over with mud and rust. She looks over to Bonnie's bedroom window, where a large and smiling Totoro gazes down at her. This makes her feel a little better.

"This is the second time that wimpy cowboy doll has walked out on us!" says Mr. Potato head darkly as he wanders around the grass, gathering his pieces.

"Walked out on us?!" yelps Slinky, alarmed.

"Way to go..." growls Jessie, giving the plastic vegetable a dirty look.

"What?" snaps Mr. Potato head. "It's about time he got out of our hairs. He's been a problem-causer ever since Andy got Buzz one year for his birthday. A complete egotistical jerk! Good ridance..."

Jessie inhails sharply, her face blushing. "How could you say that about Woody?!" she cries. And so on...making it awkward for all the new toys to watch and listen to.

In silence, the other toys turn their attention elsewhere and watch as Woody squeazes between the planks of the white fence, and vanishes behind some shrubbery next to the neighbor's mailbox as he continues his way down the sidewalk.

"Goodbye, Woody..." whimpers Slinky.

The spaceman sighs, lowering his helmet to wipe the dew from his eyes. "Woody!" calls Buzz, jogging over.

"...Goodbye, Buzz..." whispers Slinky, heartbroken.

._._._.

"Woody!"

The cowboy stops and looks behind him at the fence, and notices Buzz Lightyear, of Star Comand being held by the evil forces of- a fence. Woody scowls darkly and doesn't move to help him.

"C-can you give me a hand, soldier?" pleads Buzz, trying his very best to fit the round block in the square hole.

"I'm going to Andy." Woody says, and turns his back to him. He crosses his arms defiantly. "I know you don't care about him anymore, but this is imporant to me."

Buzz struggles once more, then stops. He observes the other toy quietly, making a note how he hasn't left him yet, then says, "What are you really searching for, cowboy?"

Woody flinches, and curls his hands around himself, giving himself a hug. He keeps his back to the spaceman.

"You've been roaming for too long. You're looking for some sort of happiness with that boy, but...That boy is a man now. Andy let us go." says Buzz gently. "I think you need to recoginze what you have now, before looking for something that doesn't exist."

"Buzz," Woody turns around, his face cursed with agony. "he needs me-"

"I said 'let go,' Woody." explains Buzz. "Not left behind. He put you here for a reason; to be for that little girl, Bonnie. We belong to her, now... And I'm going to stick around for her."

Woody looks down.

"Do you know why?" asks Buzz, a little loudly. Woody looks back up at him. "Because Andy asked us to." answers the spaceman. "Thanks to him, our family is bigger than ever. You say Andy still needs you."

"He's my owner..." says Woody quietly, a bit defensively. He grabs his boot and looks at it. He moans softly, seeing Andy's name crossed out. He sets his foot back down, not daring to check the other, remembering that Bonnie's name is on the bottom of his other boot. "He didn't want to give me up, don't you remember?" says Woody helplessly. "He said he didn't want me to give up on him... He said that because he wanted me to come back...To be there for him- no matter what!"

"No, Woody, you're looking at this the wrong way-" Buzz struggles against the fence. "Woody!"

Woody turns away and starts marching off. "I'm sorry, Buzz." he says angrily, not really sounding sorry at all.

"No!" Buzz pulls out from the fence and attempts to climb it, but can't. "Stop!" He runs over to the gate, ignoring the stares and cries of protest from the other toys. He jumps and tries to reach the latch, but cannot quite make it.

Jessie joins his side and takes his arm. "Buzz, please...!"

"I can't let him do this!" says Buzz. "He'll never make it alone."

"And you wouldn't be able to make it back here on your own." replies Jessie softly. She hugs onto him arm. "Please..."

Buzz stares at the cowgirl, then looks back between the fence at the cowboy who walks in plain sight in the middle of the sidewalk. Across the neighborhood in various yards, adults and children mill about, talking or playing with eachother. Buzz shouts out, "Woody, they can see you!"

Jessie pokes half her body through the fence to look.

Buzz frowns and grabs her arm and pulls her back in. "Jessie, I need to stop him."

Jessie frowns back, pulling her arm away. "Yeah, just like Woody needs to find Andy?" Jessie sighs and looks at the other toys. "Let him go... Mr. Potato Head is right..."

"What did Mr. Potato Head say?" asks Buzz, alarmed.

But Jessie sighs and walks off, laying an arm across Bullseye as he trots over in silence.

Inside, Bonnie shouts, "I gotta get my toys!" followed by her mother's voice, "All right, sweetheart. But make it snappy."

Buzz turns back to the fence and the gate, not sure if he should keep trying to escape, or try to let Woody go on his own adventure.

._._._.

(To Rammstein: Have a good time...)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter by: Rammstein.

Buzz jerks his head around, sees Bonnie, and begins to panic. He freezes unwillingly and drop to the grass. But Bonnie does not see him, yet. She's gathering up Jessie and Bullseye, letting them go for one more ride around the yard before they go back inside.

Quickly, Buzz Lightyear jumps back up. He crawls along the fence, staying beneath the grass, until he reached the edge of the sidewalk. A loose board greets him warmly. He pushes on it with his foot, and it raises up easily.

Buzz smiles, but it is a sad smile. He looks over his shoulder at Jessie, Slinky, Ham, and all the others, squished in a massive hug between Bonnie's thin arms. _I'll be back before you know it_, he thinks to them, but they do not hear him.

He pushes himself beneath the board and wiggles out on the other side, rolling across the sidewalk like a plastic toy.

Woody is a few yards ahead of him, striding ahead fearlessly as if he is a human.

"Woody, what are you thinking?" Buzz growls.

He looks across the street where a mother is hooking up a water hose to an elephant sprinkler. Children scream with eager delight, their vomit-colored bathing suits flapping as they jump up and down.

They haven't noticed.

Buzz takes a deep breath and sprints down the sidewalk. His feet slip on tiny bits of sand and gravel, but he does not fall.

"Woody!" He calls, gaining ground.

Woody doesn't turn around until the instant before Buzz runs into him. Their plastic parts crack into each other and Woody's cotton-filled arms and legs flail wildly as they bounce and tumble off the sidewalk and into the street.

"Buzz!" Woody snaps. "What is the matter with you?" He dusts himself off and stands, giving Buzz the most hateful look he can muster. "I never asked you to come with me, so just go back!"

"I'm not letting you go alone, Woody," Buzz tells him sternly, rubbing a small scratch on his white plastic arm. Buzz turns around and picks up Woody's hat from where it had fallen on the curb. He hands it to Woody, who snatches it rudely.

"Like I need _you_," Woody scoffs.

"I can help you," Buzz reminds him.

"Like how? Huh? Helping us get hit by cars? Great." Woody shoves passed Buzz and climbs back onto the sidewalk.

Buzz walks over and joins Woody. He wordlessly holds out his arm and flips open his Star Command transmitter, where Andy's cell number is written.

Woody stares at it, his eyes widening.

"Stay here," Buzz says, clapping it shut. "Behind this tree."

"What? Why?" Woody demands, longing to see the number again.

"I'm going over there to find us a phone." With that, Buzz hops back off of the curb and beigns marching across the street.

"Buzz, wait! Why?" Woody cries, holding onto the tree, afraid to let go.

Buzz turns around. "Because there's no point in you wandering around aimlessly trying to get back home. We'll just call Andy, and tell him to come get you. Now stay put."

"No, hey!" Woody's voice drops into a fearful whisper. "Buzz, what if they catch you?"

"You're more important to Andy than I am. If I don't come back, promise me you'll go back to Bonnie's."

Woody can't lie to Buzz, so he says nothing.

Children in the background laugh and dance as the sprinkler is turned on. Water droplits burst up into the air, dazzling in the afternoon sun, before raining back down on their grinning faces.

Woody and Buzz stare at each other.

At last, Buzz blinks, lifts his chin, and continues across the road.

To Buck Tick: Short, but still good, ja?


	4. Chapter 4

Written by Buck Tick

A deep rumbling beneath his feet causes Buzz to pause, just for a moment, and turn his head towards one way of the street. Four massive tires connected to an enourmous blue van come speeding towards him.

"Buzz!" Woody shouts, but his voice is distant. He has a flashback; a memory... He remembers being left at the gas station, all those years ago. How he flopped to the ground in front of an eighteen-wheeler and nearly died, playing the part of an inanimate object. Playing the role of a child's play thing...

What were the hiding from anyway?

Woody bolts from his place by the tree, leaping off of the curb. But his feet catches onto the grate over the drain, and he falls, looking up just in time to see Buzz duck safely between the car's midsection. The cowboy breathes a sigh of relief, stands up, and runs over.

"Woody, I asked you to stay put-" starts Buzz.

Woody crashes into the spaceman and hugs onto him fiercely.

Buzz clears his throat, looking at the cowboy with a strange expression. "Are you all right, sheriff?" he asks. "The people are watching us..."

Woody lets him go, grinning. "You were right all along!" he says. "How could I have been so stupid..?"

"What are you talking about?" asks the spaceman slowly.

"Me! Us toys- all the toys!" Woody laughs, causing Buzz to nervously swing his head around, checking to see if any human was watching as closely as he thought. "Remember, back at Sid's house," says Woody. "When there was no way out?"

Buzz nods uneasily.

"How did we pull through?"

"...you spoke to him." answers Buzz. "Just like we'll be speaking to Andy in a short while-" he turns to keep walking, but Woody grabs his arm.

"No, it's not just that!" says the cowboy quickly. "I became real. Just as we all are. We're real! Why have we always been hiding that?"

"Because it isn't safe to expose what we are-"

"What are we, Buzz?" interupts Woody, placing his hands on his hips.

"We're...we're toys." Buzz takes a step back.

"So why hide how intelligant we are? Why pretend we're mute?" Woody steps closer to buzz. "Wouldn't Andy's life have been so much better if, when he laughed, we were there laughing along with him? As real friends are supposed to be..."

"You can't be serious." says Buzz. "It would ruin him, just like it did to that kid."

"You mean Sid?" asks Woody. "Andy isn't evil. So why should he have any guilt or fear of us? Haha! Lighten up, spaceman!"

Buzz grabs Woody by the shirt and pulls him down against the curb, so not to be seen. "You're attracting too much attention to us!" says Buzz fiercely. "You're going to get us killed!"

The cowboy pulls away and stands. "Why would anyone want to kill us?" he demands. "You're blind, Buzz. You've been staring at the stars too long."

"Woody..." Buzz begins, then starts up in horror. "Woody! Look out!"

But it's too late. A little boy grabs Woody by his midsection and lifts him up and away.

._._._.

(To Rammstein: 'We toys can see everything.')


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter by: Rammstein.

Buzz reaches out in the empty air, but of course Wood is unquestionably too high for him to get to. The boy pulls at Woody's bandana scarf, trying to see if it comes off.

Buzz knows what to do. He takes a step back, then runs, springing up into the air and smashing onto his wing button. The plastic wings pop open and Buzz glides for only a moment before thudding into the grass at the boy's feet. Rapidly, Buzz swings up his hand and presses on one of his voice buttons.

"Dun dun dun dun! I'm Buzz Lightyear!"

"Huh?" The little boy looks down, sees Buzz with his flashing lights and clear plastic helmet. "Cool!" He cries, dropping the cloth cowboy.

He reaches down for Buzz, but Woody jumps up and kicks the boy in the hand.

"Go play with your own toys, kid!" Woody snaps.

"Ow!" The boy yelps, clutching his hand where the rubbery boot bopped him.

He frowns at Woody and kicks him back with his stubby wet toes. Woody launches up and away, landing on top of the mailbox next door. The boy doesn't notice. He hesitantly reaches for Buzz again, but Buzz doesn't come alive, so the boy picks up him.

"What do you have there, sweetie?" A woman asks, walking over.

"It's mine!" The boy hisses, clutching Buzz to his chest.

"Where did you find that?" The woman demands, her tone sharpening.

"Nooooo," the boy wails as his apparent mother pulls the toy from his hands. "It's _my_ Buzz Lightyear!"

Buzz feels a sickly sour lump in his stomach. It's cold and stopped up with guilt. I'm not his toy, Buzz thinks, longing to say._ I'm Andy's..._

The mother turns Buzz upside down, checking for markings of ownership. She sees Andy's name on one boot, scribbled out with pink sharpie, and Bonnie's name on the other. She flicks open his transmitter and is surprised to see a phone number there.

"This isn't yours," she tells the boy, waving Buzz tantalizingly in his face. "See?" The points out Bonnie's name and Andy's phone number. "Now go play."

The boy whines and drags his feet in the mud as he goes back over to the sprinkler.

The mother goes inside the house and sets Buzz down on the kitchen counter near the sink, planning on calling that number later. She joins the neighbors and children back in the yard.

Woody climbs down the mailbox, having seen the whole thing. He crawls on the ground, concealed by the grass as he inches along the sidewalk. He glances up and sees Buzz in the kitchen window. They wave at each other.

Woody watches the children closely. They scream and splash and spit and swing punches but their parents do not notice. Woody hopes they won't notice him, either.

He continues on all-fours as fast as he can, straight across the yard. Some of the parents are sitting in lawn chairs, so he goes to them and hides underneath. The front door is not far, now.

Buzz jumps from the kitchen counter to the table, then to the chair, then the floor. He races across the slick tile and skids to a halt at the front door. He stares up at the doorknob, like a rat judging distance before a leap, and begins climbing the doorframe.

Finally, covered in wet grass and spattered with mud, Woody reaches the front door just as Buzz turns the knob. It cracks open, and Woody quickly ducks inside. Buzz drops to the floor and together they push the door shut again.

Buzz Lightyear pats the cowboy on the back, glad he's safe now. "Come on," Buzz says lightly. "There's a phone in the kitchen."

Woody follows Buzz as he jumps onto the chair and table as if he's been doing it his whole life. Buzz backs up, then throws himself off the table. He snatches onto a cabinet knob and climbs onto the counter. He turns to Woody, who takes deep breath before following suit. Buzz catches him before he has a chance to miss, pulling him up beside him.

"Thanks," Woody grumbles.

Cowboy and astronaut strut across the counter to the corded phone mounted to the wall. Buzz takes it off the hook, and Woody positions himself in front of the numbers. Buzz pops open his transmitter and reads it aloud, and Woody dutifully punches the numbers in.

"Let me do the talking, Woody," Buzz tells him as the phone begins to ring. "Andy knows your voice-box better than mine."

"Buzz, don't be silly. I _want_ him to know it's me," Woody says, grinning excitedly.

"Woody," Buzz says warningly. "That's not a good idea. What if he thinks its a prank and ignores you? If you want to show him you're alive, fine, but we shouldn't rush it. For now, let's just get you home."

Woody sighs. "Fine, Buzz, fine." He crosses his arms stubbornly.

"Thank you," Buzz feels compelled to say.

They stare at the phone, waiting breathlessly, the silence between the rings maddening them.

Until, at last...

"Hello?"

To Buck Tick: Guten tag!


End file.
